


[Podfic] the hip and the dead

by sophia_sol



Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Brooklyn, Gen, Hipsters, Original Character(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, irony is hard, postmodernism is confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_sol/pseuds/sophia_sol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she asks about the other tenants in the building, the realtor just throws up his hands and says, "Look, I don't know. They're artsy types, if they live around here. You know. Hipsters."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] the hip and the dead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the hip and the dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/414165) by [hollimichele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollimichele/pseuds/hollimichele). 



[Download from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5e875g0lw7r7okw/The_Hip_and_the_Dead,_by_hollimichele.mp3)

No streaming available because the file's juuuuuuust a bit too big for tumblr and I've never been able to make audio embedding at ao3 work. If you have any tips on how to do streaming somewhere please let me know!


End file.
